Technical Field
The present invention relates to flash memory, and in particular to methods for accessing a storage unit of a flash memory and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Particles or mask defects in manufacturing a flash memory may cause a failure of a whole column of a storage unit of the flash memory to be accessed. Conventional techniques may append ECC (Error Correction Code) to data and attempt to use the ECC to restore data in these inaccessible columns. However, the flash memory malfunctions when bad columns are too numerous to be restored by ECC. Accordingly, what is needed are methods for accessing a storage unit of a flash memory to prevent flash memory malfunctions when the aforementioned problem appears, and apparatuses using the flash memory.